Catching Up
by WaterTribeStallion
Summary: The airbender children climb to the top of the mountain - only to see the avatar returning home after being gone for 3 years. One-Shot


**Airbender** : Someone returning home after being away for many years

Prompts

(easy) - "It can't be… It's been so long…"

(medium) - Jinora

(hard) - Restriction of no names

Word count: 848

The days were beginning to grow colder, and the bay was beginning to freeze over. Winters could be harsh on the island, but it wasn't anything the airbender children weren't used to by now.

"Why do we have to get up soo early?" The middle airbender child whined behind her, continuing the slow climb up the side of the mountain.

"Because, this is what we always do, whether Father is here to join us or not."

"It's coldd" Her sister bellowed out into the frosty morning air.

In reply she said nothing, only continuing onward towards the peak. _When we get there,_ she thought to herself, _We'll be able to see if anyone is coming in by air or sea…_

It had been three years since the Avatar had left for the South Pole to recuperate after her strongest enemy left. She had been left beaten and broken, barely holding onto life. The only thing that had saved her had been her past lives, all rallying to give her the strength it took to fight.

Since she had left, there had been some letter correspondence between the young airbender and the Avatar, but not enough to quell the worries lodged deep inside of her. As this was the reason she rallied her siblings up from bed each morning, climbing to the peak of the mountain, sitting and waiting for her friend to return.

"Why do we have to sit here? It's so cold. OH LOOK AT THAT CLOUD! IT'S SHAPED LIKE A TURTLEDUCK! Do you think the Avatar will ever come home? When is Daddy coming back? Is he going to bring Grandma with him?"

With a sigh the older girl sat, closing her eyes and relaxing her body and doing the best she could to block her sister's incessant talking out.

"HEY! WHO'S THAT!?"

"Will yew pleawe be quiet! Ssome of us are twying to meditataet!" The youngest of the three finally yelled at his sister sitting beside him.

 _It can't be… It's been so long…_ She thought to herself, opening her eyes to see what her sister had been screaming about only moments before.

There, riding in on an air bison, was none other than the avatar.

"Come on you two, we need to get down there to greet her!"

She quickly jumped up creating an air scooter to ride down the side of the mountain.

"Oh FINALLY!" Her sister shouts in response as they race down the mountain nearly colliding with one another on quite a few occasions.

* * *

The bison had already landed by the time the three had gotten down the mountain, and the Avatar was found rubbing it's large head in thank you.

"WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Where've you been? Did you bring us any souvenirs? What kind of adventures did you have? Have you seen Dad?"

The avatar shook her head in confusion as she tried to absorb all of the small airbender's questions all at once.

"One question at a time," she said with a laugh, bending down and pulling the kids into a huge bonecrushing hug. "I've missed you all so much!"

"We've missed you too," The eldest airbender asked. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh you know… I've been around." The avatar said, shuffling her feet. "After I regained my ability to walk I left the water tribe and travelled the earth kingdom. I wanted to see what else was out there, and it all really opened my eyes."

The children sat around the avatar in awe, asking questions and begging to hear more of what she'd been through and what she had seen.

"I'm cold still. Aren't you cold? Can we go inside and get something to eat? I'm STARVING!"

With a chuckle the avatar climbed to her feet. "It IS starting to get a little chilly out here, isn't it? How about we all go inside and get warmed up."

"MOMMY!" the youngest of the four now moving for the door screamed as he saw his mother walking out to greet them.

"There you three are! I've been looking everywhere! Oh! You're finally back!" She said, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah!" The Avatar started to speak, her signature lopsided grin falling easily into place. "I thought that it was time to come back, and I really missed everyone."

"Everyone has really missed you here, more than you would probably imagine. The City elected to make you a statue shortly after you disappeared… and that girl that you always liked, the one who owns the big company, she comes around a lot asking about you."

At the mention of the tall dark haired woman the avatar blushed, her complexion deepening a few shades.

"Come on come on come on! We're still outside, and it's still freeezzinnngg out here! I want Leechie juice. Let's go inside and drink Leechie juice. Let's go!"

With some annoyed looks and a few chuckles the group of (now) five members move indoors to sit around the table with leechie juice to talk and catch up on old times.

 **Throw me some feedback please? Definitely not my best story… Not using names is hard. Anyway, Round 1 submission done!**


End file.
